


拥抱月光（五）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	拥抱月光（五）

这个假期，林壑找到了更有趣的事情，看沈念画画。

沈念最喜欢坐在小菜园画画，画里面的蔬菜，刚发芽的、开了花的、喝饱了水的，嫩绿的、通红的、青色泛着黄的。沈念会把它们最可爱的时刻用画笔和颜料记录下来，可是颜料的色彩太少了，根本不够描摹出沈念眼中的美好。

有的时候会画一些花。院子里本来种了一些月季，阿姨开辟菜园的时候觉得那花开的可爱就都留下了。那几丛红色的月季在菜园的一角默默地盛开着，它们散发着不属于这个菜园的香气，初秋的衰败中孤独又美丽地盛开着，丝毫不惧即将到来的无情的秋风。

沈念每天在这里画画喝茶，林壑就在旁边看他和他的画。林壑每次进来都会锁了进小菜园的门，不管林立在不在家。他们藏在菜园的深处，就在那丛即将凋零的月季旁边，偷偷拥抱偷偷亲吻。沈念还是那只出尘脱俗的白色百合，火红的月季会把他衬托的更好看。难怪花店店员在包花束的时候总会把百合白的最显眼，所有的花都是它的陪衬。

每一天的陪伴都让林壑更了解沈念一点。沈念喝的茶是大麦茶，沈念不太喜欢苦涩的茶叶。沈念其实很喜欢吃甜的，有的时候会摆一块慕斯蛋糕放在小桌上，如果林壑来了他会准备两块，但是林壑不喜欢吃蛋糕，所以沈念会替林壑吃掉，然后第二天接着给林壑准备蛋糕。第三天林壑才察觉到，沈念每次给他准备蛋糕其实都是因为自己想吃但不好意吃那么多。

沈念很讨厌虫子，尤其是飞虫，蝴蝶也不喜欢。但是有时沈念会在画上画一只色彩鲜艳的蝴蝶，沈念说是因为这样漂亮。沈念不喜欢蝴蝶，但沈念从不否认蝴蝶漂亮。沈念还很害怕蜜蜂，每次看到蜜蜂飞近，都会吓得往一边躲，然后林壑就会趁人之危抱住沈念，然后帮他赶跑蜜蜂。

这样恬静的日子很快就到了第七天，明天林壑就要返校了。今天沈念画的是菜园上空飞过的小鸟。林壑没有看清小鸟的样子，就问他：“你看到刚才那只小鸟的模样了？

沈念理所当然地回答：“没有。”

林壑看着画布上那只小鸟，小小的褐色的身躯，身后拖着漂亮的蓝色尾巴，在画布上展开翅膀仿佛就要冲向天空。

林壑吻上沈念的脸颊，然后是耳朵、脖颈。沈念轻轻回应着他的吻。

颜料盘打翻在地，那些繁复艳丽的色彩被胡乱地涂抹在院中椅子上那两具交缠的身体上。白色T恤刚刚淡下去的颜色上又被覆盖上了新的色彩，皱皱巴巴地被扔在一边。不知道是谁的手先沾上了那些五颜六色，两人的身体都变成了画布，被涂上大胆又绚丽的色彩。

一场脏乱又绚烂的情事结束，沈念洁白的身体沾染了凌乱的颜料。林壑看着沈念，那样干净的人，即使被染上脏乱的颜色也依然保持着圣洁美丽。

林壑抱着沈念，脑袋靠在沈念的肩膀上，看到落日的那一刻他终于忍不住哭了出来。悔恨、不甘，因为害怕失去而无法安眠的日日夜夜，每次被抱紧时的满足，这些错综复杂的情感排山倒海般地向林壑袭来。

林壑对沈念说：“对不起。”

林壑觉得那是自己这辈子最邋遢可笑的一刻，可他做了最正确的决定。

对不起沈念，我不应该在生日那天强迫你，不应该把对林立的狠报复在你身上，不应该拉着你做错误的事。沈念，我太卑鄙了，甚至弄脏了你。可是我知道错了，你能不能不要离开我。

沈念什么都没说，只是安静地抱着林壑，他回想起了来到这个家之后的点点滴滴。

他来的那天是这个孩子17岁的生日，他的到来让这个孩子的生日变成了人生中最糟糕的一天。

他的丈夫林立并不爱他，结婚之后一直跟外面的情人们保持着亲密关系。

每一天他独自在家，那个孩子回来时的开门声是他一天中最生动的时刻，尽管那个孩子还不接受自己，可他觉得自己有了家人。

他什么都不会，不会做饭打扫，不会让这个孩子开心。

这个孩子18岁生日的那一天，他想给这孩子一个惊喜。但是那一天孩子还是独自在饭桌上板着脸看着那个巨大的生日蛋糕。

他走到这个孩子身边想对他想说生日快乐，可这个孩子把他推到在餐桌上上了他，生日蛋糕上的奶油抹了他一身。

他很害怕可他发现孩子在哭，孩子骂他不要脸给人家当后妈，骂他贱。孩子又骂自己是没人要的垃圾。

他突然发现原来这个孩子跟自己是一样的，他们都是被家人丢掉的废品。他抱紧了孩子，因为每当自己觉得孤独难过的时候，最想要的就是一个拥抱。

后来他无数次地跟这个孩子躲起来做爱，他觉得自己很无耻，他想要用这样的付出去安慰这个孩子，可其实他在贪婪地享受这个孩子带给他的陪伴和快感。

他是个骗子，他怕自己阴暗丑陋的目的被拆穿，可他听到这个孩子说对不起。

沈念知道林壑总有一天会长大，可他没想到这一天这么快就到来了。如果林壑长大了，那他的自私一定会被拆穿。

如果林壑会读心术，那他肯定能听到此时沈念心中的想法。

“我爱你，所以你能不能永远都做我的家人。”

林壑觉得今天的沈念跟往常很不一样，就在他说出对不起之后。

沈念拉着林壑钻进浴室，第一次主动吻了林壑。林壑感受到沈念的急切，他随波逐流地跟着沈念一起发疯。

他们在浴室里接吻，沈念主动弯腰扶着墙让林壑从后面进入自己，浴室里没有安全套他就让林壑内射自己。

林壑体内叫嚣着的情欲尽情地在浴室里肆虐，他把沈念抱到浴室镜子前的台子上扒开他的腿狠命地操干。没有套子他就全都射进沈念的屁股里。

沈念被精液填满的时候浪叫着：“小壑……再多射……射给妈妈。妈妈怀孕了也没关系，妈妈只给……给你生孩子。”

林壑不是真正的儿子，沈念也不是真正的妈妈，这样扭曲的关系让他们痛苦混乱，又把他们紧紧地连在一起。


End file.
